L to R
by YWALin7
Summary: Layaknya earphone, takkan terasa lengkap jika salah satunya hilang maupun rusak. Persahabatan, kekeluargaan, kepercayaan. Hilang ketika obsesi semakin meradang. HunHan (SeHunxLuhan), slight WonKyu,YAOI. Don't like don't read.


**L to R**

 **Cast :**

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin/Kai

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

And other cast.

 **Rated :**

T+ - M

 **Genre :**

Supernatural, fiksi, family, friendship, romance, angst, and other.

 **Disclaimer :**

Semua tokoh milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa.

Terinspirasi dari anime ' _ **K-project**_ ' tapi selebihnya ide dan alur milik saya.

 **Warning :**

HUNHAN, slight WonKyu dan couple lainnya. YAOI absolutey, absurd dan typo bertebaran.

 **Summary :**

Layaknya earphone, tak akan terasa lengkap jika salah satunya hilang maupun rusak.

Persahabatan, kekeluargaan, kepercayaan.

Hilang ketika obsesi semakin meradang.

Don't like, please, don't read it, 'kay ?

Enjoyy

.

.

.

.

.

BUUUKK

DUAAKK

DAAAKK

BUAAGHH BUAAGHH

DAAKK … KRAAAKK

BRUUKKK

"Cih,, hanya segini kemampuan kalian, haa ?"

Seorang pemuda berdiri di sebuah ruangan dengan sebuah _baseball bat_ di tangan kecilnya. _Baseball bat_ itu ia taruh di pundak kanannya. Matanya yang indah itu bergerak, memandang sekelilingnya. Ujung bibirnya terangkat keatas, menampilkan lengkungan senyuman miring, atau lebih tepatnya seringaian meremehkan.

Disekeliling pemuda itu, bertebaran manusia dengan baju seragam hitam layaknya bodyguard tergeletak lemas tak berdaya. Erangan maupun rintihan kesakitan masih dapat terdengar, walau pelan. Heh, sepertinya _serangan_ nya benar-benar hebat kali ini.

"Hyung, kau sudah selesai ?"

Seseorang masuk dari arah pintu di belakang pemuda itu. Kulitnya begitu kontras dengan dinding bercat putih di sekelilingnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri pemuda yang dipanggilnya tadi yang kini menoleh ke arahnya.

"Heh, seperti yang kau lihat, Kai" Ucap pemuda itu. Tersenyum miring pada partner kerjanya.

"Baiklah. Jaa, kita juga harus pergi. Semuanya sudah menunggu."

Pemuda dengan beanie hitam mengedikkan bahu, mengambil sebuah _skateboard_ hitam dengan sebuah lambang merah kelam berbentuk layaknya api yang menyala-nyala dibaliknya. Berjalan keluar dari ruangan dimana ia telah menghajar habis lawannya dengan _baseball bat_ kesayangannya, yang masih setia menenteng di bahunya.

"Woaah, akhirnya kau selesai juga."

Sambutan keluar menyertai dua pemuda itu yang telah berjalan keluar dari gedung besar tersebut, menuju segerombolan manusia disana.

Sekumpulan orang dengan berbagai tatanan rambut dan gaya pakaian berada di depan sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang berdiri megah. Kemegahannya menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam sana yang diakibatkan oleh sekelompok orang itu, yang sedati tadi menunggu salah satu dari mereka keluar.

"Hehe~ mian mian... aku sedikit kewalahan tadi.." pemuda dengan beanie hitam itu menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan cengiran khasnya. Sedikit merasa bersalah telah membuat kawanannya menunggu lama.

"Sudahlah, yang penting bocah ini selamat." Seorang pria dengan kacamata ungu berdiri di samping pemuda beanie itu. Pria itu memakai _outfit_ layaknya seorang bartender. Tangan bergerak mengusak kepala pemuda itu, mengakibatkan surai madunya sedikit keluar dari sarangnya.

"Aiish, aku bukan anak-anak, Heechul-ssi." Sungut pemuda itu menepis tangan itu dari kepalanya, kesal karena dipanggil 'bocah'. Heii, umurnya sudah menginjak 24 tahun, _man._

Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya tertawa melihat rengutan pemuda kecil itu. Sungguh, melihat pemuda bersurai madu itu cemberut membuatnya terlihat manis, layaknya anak kecil. Padahal dia tertua ke-4 dari kawanan mereka.

"Ya ampun, Lu. Berhenti memanyunkan bibirmu." Ucap pria berkacamata itu-Heechul, sambil menarik hidung pemuda yang dipanggilnya 'Lu'.

"A-aa... appo, Heechul-ssi."

Dan semuanya tertawa renyah melihat tingkah kedua lelaki yang mereka hormati. Mereka layaknya ibu dan anak yang sedang bertengkar. Setiap selesai mengerjakan _tugas_ mereka, kejadian layaknya ibu-anak ini selalu terjadi. Entahlah, mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Tapi tetap menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka.

"Aigoo, Luhan hyung, kau makin imut kalau wajahmu begitu." Celetukan itu keluar saat melihat sunbae mereka -Luhan, memanyunkan bibirnya, lagi.

Salah satu dari mereka terkadang suka menggoda atau menjahili sunbae mereka dengan mengatakan sunbaenya terlihat manis, imut ataupun cantik.

Dan tentunya mereka yang menggodanya akan mendapat serudukan gratis dari pemuda bermata indah bak rusa tersebut.

"Yaakk! Kauu,, Kkamjong! Kemari kauuu!"

"WAAA... Heechul-ssi, tolong aku."

"Grrr.. kalian berdua! Luhan kau berhenti berteriak ! Dan kau, Kkamjong Kai, berhenti menarik jas mahal ku.!"

Auman dari singa cantik itu berhasil menghentikan tingkah kekanakkan dari dua pemuda tersebut. Kedua pemuda itu pun terdiam kaku, tak berani berkutik. _Geez_ , bahaya kalau sampai mereka di'terkam' olehnya. Itu sungguh mengerikan, walau hanya sekedar membayangkannya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seorang pria dengan raut wajah tegas tetapi terkesan malas, berjalan santai menghampiri kelompoknya. Surai hitam yang _sedikit_ berdiri berantakan, tubuh kekarnya terbalut oleh kaos putih di dalam jaket hitam dan celana panjang jeans sobek-sobek di beberapa bagian membalut kakinya yang panjang, dan sebuah kalung dengan liontin '+' bertengger dilehernya yang jenjang. Membuatnya terkesan lebih _wild,_ tetapi tampan dan mempesona.

"Jaa, kita pulang."

Gerombolan pemuda itu, termasuk Heechul-Luhan-Kai, berjalan mengikuti pria tersebut. Pria yang paling mereka hormati. Pimpinan dan _King_ mereka. Choi Siwon.

HOMRA

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan mereka ?

Sekelompok pemuda _berandalan_ jika kau hanya melihat mereka dari tampilan mereka saja. Memang penampilan mereka menggambarkan seperti pemuda nakal yang berkeliaran kesana-kemari. Tetapi sayangnya hal itu tidaklah benar.

Homra adalah klan merah yang dipimpin oleh seorang _Red King,_ raja merah yang memiliki kekuatan beraura merah layaknya api.

Dahulu kala, saat perang dunia ke-2. Sebuah penelitian dilakukan di Korea, oleh negara Jerman yang telah mendeteksi adanya sumber kekuatan yang dapat membantu menghentikan perang dunia tersebut.

Setelah dilakukan riset, benar adanya jika terdapat sebuah artefak yang entah bagaimana dapat memberi kekuatan pada seseorang. Hal itu merupakan kabar baik bagi pihak Jerman. Namun, sesuatu terjadi. Serangan dari pihak sekutu datang, mengacaukan penelitian.

Hal itu membuat kekuatan dalam artefak menjadi tak stabil, dan melebur terpecah belah menjadi 7, yaitu _Silver, Gold, Red, Blue, Violet, Green_ dan _Colourless._ Kekuatan itu tersebar dan jatuh pada orang yang terpilih oleh kekuatan itu. Karena itu, orang yang terpilih disebut _King_ karena kekuatan yang dimiliki sangat dahsyat.

Orang yang terpilih akan memiliki sebuah pedang _Damocles,_ yang akan keluar jika ia mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Seorang _King_ juga mampu menyalurkan kekuatannya dan menjadikan anggota klannya. Seperti Choi Siwon, the Red King of Homra.

Homra terdiri dari kebanyakan pemuda yang telah kehilangan ' _rumah'_ untuk mereka. Yeah, seperti Luhan, yang telah kehilangan apa yang menjadi tempatnya pulang. Tidak, _rumah_ nya lah yang pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Homra adalah rumahnya. ya,, rumahnya.

…

"Dari arah barat laut terdeteksi aura klan merah dengan frekuensi sedang."

"Selidiki, apa yang mereka lakukan disana !"

"Baik. Sepertinya mereka telah selesai membereskan sekelompok mafia narkoba."

"Kumpulkan yang lain dan segera kesana. Pastikan semua informasi terkumpul !."

"Baik!"

Sekelompok pria berseragam biru mulai melangkah menuju tempat yang telah di perintahkan.

Sedangkan seorang pemuda, dengan seragam yang sama namun dengan gaya berpakainnya yang sedikit _tidak aturan,_ memperbaiki kacamata yang bertengger didepan mata tajamnya seusai memberi intruksi perintah pada yang lain.

"Kau tak ikut kesana ?"

Seorang pria dengan seragam yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya berjalan menghampirinya. Seragam berbeda dengan warna yang sama cukup membuat orang lain tahu bahwa ialah sang pimpinan disini.

"Tidak." Katanya singkat pada pimpinannya, lalu melenggang berbalik pergi menuju gedung dimana ia bekerja.

"Oh, benarkah ? Bukankah dimana ada klan merah, disana pasti ada rusa manismu, bukan ?"

Langkah pemuda berkulit pucat itu terhenti. Ia memperbaiki kacamatanya sekali lagi. Ia merespon sang pimpinan dengan wajah amat datar dan suara datarnya.

"Aku sibuk. Banyak laporan yang harus dikerjakan. Lagipula..."

Ia sedikit berbalik menghadap sang pimpinan. Bibir tipisnya yang sedari tadi datar, melengkung ke atas menampilkan seringai miring yang mempesona.

"...aku memiliki beribu trik untuk menjerat rusa manisku, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi."

Sang pimpinan, Cho Kyuhyun, ikut tersenyum miring mengetahui jika pemuda didepannya ini sungguh jenius.

" _Like always,_ Kau licik sekali, Oh Sehun.."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued..

adakah yg kangen sama Lin ? /readers : NO -.-

stelah sekian lama, Lin baru nongol dan...Waahhtttt ?! Ff laen belum keloar Lin udah bkn cerita lagii -.-''...

well..mau gemana lagi, Lin bawa satu ff terinspirasi dari anime kesukaan Lin. Bagi yang merasa bingung, mianhe ne, Lin bingung mau njelasinnya gmana.

Lin gx terlalu peduli ff ini mau lanjut atau gx, karena ini hasil buah pikir Lin yang scara tiba" datang. So, jika kalian mau lanjut, silahkan review..

Love ya~

L7


End file.
